We're having a heatwave
by 3mm3a
Summary: Problems occur at UCOS with the heat...
1. Chapter 1

I don't own any of the New tricks characters, although that would be amazing ;)

Thought most of the UK could relate to the subject matter of this fic and a new chapter should hopefully be posted soon! Enjoy and thanks!

Sandra pulled up into the Met's staff car park, grateful for the sacred shade that gave relief to the blistering heat that streamed directly down onto London in, what felt like a concentrated ray with no escape. She begrudgingly moved although wasn't sure how she summoned the energy: the heat seemed to absorb the majority of her energy along with the moisture of the air. She opened the UCOS doors and nearly tripped over one of the countless wires running along the floor.

"What's going on here?" Bird in charge mode on, she thought. Despite working with these veterans for nearly 9 years now, they still managed to surprise her

" 'Ello Guv!" Gerry approached me stepping over multi-coloured snakes without even a glance at his footing, as if he was a secret ninja,on an important mission to retrieve a treasure that was guarded by lasers.

"Was this your doing Gerry?" She asked sternly. It was already hot enough and she didn't know how much more she could handle...

"We decided to fit in a few fans around the office, Sandra. I came in this morning and the heat hit me as soon as the door was opened. Seeing as we don't have a door anymore and the windy breeze we are used to seems to be somewhat held up, I called Jack and Brian to bring in whatever they could. I nipped back home and this was the turnout." Gerry recited triumphantly, a sense of pride in his expression throughout the story.

"And I found 2 standing fans in the resources room across the way." Brian perked up, adding his independent efforts to the tale.

"Thanks guys." Sandra admitted, although her smile showed more appreciation than any words could ever describe.

Sandra went to step over the first few wires as Jack called out,

"SANDRA!"

But it was too late, before she knew it, she was on the floor. Gerry, being the only one standing (Not just by name) rushed to help her, worried like hell that she was hurt and not just because it would be all of his fault. His heart jumped to his throat when he heard what sounded like crying but it took the drop slide back to behind his rib cage when he saw Sandra's face. A huge grin plastered her face- she was laughing!

Gerry hadn't seen her like this in a while and despite the heat and it's effect on everyone's mood, the team still managed to have a bit of fun.

The laughter faded off into the past and a bucket full of other memories when Sandra's eyes went into a sort of trance that caught Gerry's attention and concern, for the second time in 10 minutes!

"You OK Sandra?" He asked calmly, although the wobble in his voice said different.

"Yup. I just need to-" Sandra said, still in this trance, before...

Hi,

Hope you don't mind, but I'm trying something new. I wanted to leave the story on a cliff hanger for the next chapter but couldn't do so without leaving mid sentence. The next chapter should be up soon!

Reviews are very welcome and most appreciated. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Sandra opened her eyes to a blinding white light that soon fizzled out at the edges to reveal her office surroundings. She was sat against the wall, looking down to the floor, almost scared to move. Her head pounded and it felt like her world had slowed down dramatically. It felt weird and what was worse was she didn't know what caused it.

Gerry's anxious expression came into her view. She managed a slight smile despite the confusion.

"You OK?" He asked gently, almost too softly. Like he cared too much.

"Yeah." Sandra sighed. She didn't realise how tired she was. Glancing at her watch, this added to the puzzlement of the day, realising it was only 9:35 AM!

He could sense the confusion on her face.

"You tripped over the fan wires. It was funny for a moment, we were all laughing. But then you went all funny and then fainted. I think it was the heat and the forced movement when you fell, you moved your head pretty quickly too." Gerry explained, almost spitting the words out, like a guilty criminal.

"Right..."Sandra took this information in. She had never fainted in her life, and it had been a lot hotter than this before, in more difficult and more rushed situations- but she didn't tell Gerry this.

"Sandra. I think you better go home, get some rest. I'll take you home but there's not really much you can do. It's not safe." Gerry approached the subject of Sandra leaving her team alone for the day softly because he knew just how much the job meant to her: she lived for the work.

Reluctantly, she agreed. And this was when Gerry knew she wasn't feeling great.

"Come on." Gerry said as he helped her up.

Slowly they made there way out of the office. It was quiet apart from the persisting humming of the countless fans. She cautiously checked the floor but the wires had been removed, and now run along the side in a bundle. She smiled thinking herself grateful that she wasn't going to be the one to untangle them.

It suddenly occurred to her that the rest of her team was absent.

"Where's Brian and Jack?" Sandra asked.

"They went out to see if they could get anything to help with this heat! Well, Brian suggested it. And there's no saying no to him! So Jack went too to make sure he doesn't spend the UCOS budget on more fans!"

Sandra laughed as they approached his car. The car journey back was quiet but the roads were strangely quieter than normal, probably because of the heat. They didn't have anything to say and all Sandra wanted to do was sleep. But unlike other people would be, the silence wasn't awkward. It was a pleasant and comfortable silence.

"Do you want me to come in?" Gerry asked when they pulled up outside her house. Sandra remembered when Gerry had approached the house a while back after being undercover as Sandra's fiancée, battered and bruised, a deep slice in his head. It made her shiver.

"If you don't mind Gerry, I'd just like to get some sleep."

He smiled, expecting the answer.

"OK Guv. See you later." He said, as he watched her walk into the house before driving away.

As Sandra was falling asleep, a small smile crept onto her face. She was so grateful for her boys. What would she do without them? Never before had she felt that she could truly understand and talk to anyone like she could her team. Especially Gerry.

**Thanks for reading and hope you're all enjoying the summer heat! **

**Reviews very welcome and most appreciated.**

**Emily x**


End file.
